Order of the Crimson Fist
The Order of the Crimson fist is a chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, based in the Arathi highlands. All paladins of the highlands are encouraged to join the order, regardless of guild affiliation, so long as they meet a few simple requirements. The chapter was formed by officers of Arathorian Coalition and open to all roleplayers with the purpose of fostering Silver Hand role-play in the Arathi highlands. About the Order The Order of the Silver Hand is the order of paladins created shortly after the first war by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Seeking to create an order that would suffer less attrition in battle, Faol recruited Noble knights to train in the ways of the Light and members of the priesthood to train in martial combat. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was appointed the first of the paladins. Years after its decimation by the corrupted Prince Arthas, some of the remaining Knights of the Silver Hand traveled elsewhere and the order began to take root again, throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Today, there are many chapters of the order throughout the Kingdoms and a new chapter has been created by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale for paladins of the Arathi highlands. The Order of the Crimson Fist is based from the Sanctum in Stromgarde and serves as the first line of defense against the evils that plague the people of the highlands. Through adherence to the Light's virtues, the Knights of the order bring hope to the battered Kingdom of Stromgarde while its clerics serve as the spiritual advisers of the realm. Founding Members Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale The Countess of Seastone has been an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand for two decades, beginning with her service to the order in Lordaeron. It was through her vision that Stromgarde's chapter of the order was born. Allrick Antonius His Grace, the Bishop of Stromgarde has worked with Lady Marwyn at the heart of the chapter's creation and was the first to express his desire that Lady Marwyn should serve as Chapter Master. Tanya Seltara A veteran paladin and Countess of Karthwall, Lady Seltara was appointed by the College of Canons to assist Lady Marwyn. Sir Darik Sorinson A veteran paladin and son of Stromgarde, Sorinson has only recently returned to his family's lands in the Arathi Highlands. Dame Myrienne The Loyal A paladin of the Silver Hand and loyal Knight of the house of Talwind, Dame Myrienne was among the first to support the chapter. Note: More information will be added to this section in the coming weeks. Hierarchy The order's hierarchy is as follows: The Bishop of Stromgarde The Bishop serves as the chief spiritual adviser of the realm and the other leaders of the order answer directly to him/her so as to maintain a link to the Church of the Holy Light. The current Bishop of Stromgarde is Allrick Antonius. The Chapter Master (Sometimes referred to in other chapters as the Highlord) The Chapter Master leads the Order of the Crimson Fist and serves as chairperson during all meetings of the order. He/she leads the Knights into battle and serves as exemplar of the order. The Chapter Master is elected by his/her peers and serves until death, but may be deposed by a vote of no confidence. The current Chapter Master is Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. The Council The is comprised of veteran paladins and clerics and serves as advisers to the Chapter Master. The current Council members are as follows: *Mother Confessor Elyona *Dame Myrienne the Loyal *Sir Darik Sorinson The Knight's Code Before an aspirant can be inducted, he/she must swear to uphold the honor and code of the order. Courtesy * A knight of the order carries him/herself proudly, maintains self control, and accepts ill-mannered behavior with grace. * A Knight of the order considers the feelings of others and takes care not to offend them. * A Knight of the order demonstrates proper manners and keeps him/herself immaculately groomed, bathing regularly and wearing clean clothes. * A Knight of the order speaks tactfully and kindly, refraining from emotional outbursts, excessive eating and drinking, foul language, and other such acts. Honesty * A knight of the order always speaks the truth as they know it, even if it may lead to their death. (They may decline or withhold information, but will never intentionally mislead anyone, even an enemy.) * A Knight of the order does not make promises lightly, but once their word of honor has been given, it is kept. * As a marriage vow is a promise, a Knight of the order cannot consider a divorce. (The only exception to this is if a spouse commits an evil deed, abandonment, etc. If this is the case, the Knight may consider dissolving the marriage.) Honor * A Knight of the order conducts him/herself with integrity regardless of circumstance. * A Knight of the order shows mercy to the repentant, and refuses to inflict undue suffering, even on the most vile evildoer. They face their foes with courage and honor, never turning their back on an enemy or attacking a foe whose back is turned. * A Knight of the order defends the weak, vanquishes evil wherever it may be found and obeys all just orders from their superiors without hesitation or question. * A Knight of the order shall not, in any manner, bring shame upon themselves, their Kingdom or the order. * Though all beings are inherently flawed, a Knight of the order strives at all times to exemplify the virtues of the Holy LightL--respect, tenacity and compassion. Excommunication Excommunication is a rare and harsh punishment, used in only the most extreme cases. If a Knight of the order has broken his or her vows, brought shame to the order or committed an act of treason against the Kingdom of Stromgarde, they may be excommunicated from the order. No Knight may be excommunicated without a trial, where the Regent herself and the Bishop of Stromgarde shall be present. The Knight will be given ample opportunity to plead his or her case and be judged by a jury comprised of their fellow Knights. If found guilty of the charges against them, the Knight may face excommunication, though the final decision as to whether a Knight is to suffer excommunication is at the discretion of the Bishop of Stromgarde and the Chapter Master. Meetings First Gathering - Thursday, August 15th 623 K.C. During the first gathering of the chapter, the following nominations for Chapter Master were made: *Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Nominated by Allrick Antonius and Seconded by Elyona Gaius *Tanya Seltara - Nominated by Nathad Hollens and seconded by Lady Marwyn. *Darik Sorinson - Nominated by Dame Myrienne The Loyal. The chapter will hear additional nominations and make a final vote at the next gathering. The Countess' Speech - August 15th 623 K.C. The following speech was made by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale during the first gathering of the Order of the Crimson Fist, held on Thursday, the 15th of August. Good evening, brothers and sisters. I thank each of you for joining us here this evening and for your service to the Order of the Silver Hand. Our beloved Kingdom of Stromgarde has suffered much in these last years and we may face our greatest challenge yet in the form in Sylvanas Windrunner and her army of Forsaken abominations that lie in wait upon our very doorstep. Long has the Order of the Silver Hand been the greatest weapon against the horrors of undeath and were it not for the sacrifices of those who came before us, the great order of paladins would no longer exist. Let us consider how it was that the Order of the Silver Hand received its name. Ancient scrolls speak of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice, who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was well within this hero's power to mend the hand he had lost after the fighting had ended, this hero chose instead to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, he impressed upon all those who would followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. The hero the scroll speaks of is Tyr of course, the legend from which the Order of the Silver Hand took its name. It is this personal sacrifice that binds us all together as paladins of the Silver Hand. Past paladins have been lords of great castles, sons and daughters of wealthy noblemen and clerics of reputation, but let us not forget that that even men and women of common birth have gone on to become Lightsworn defenders of order and justice throughout the Kingdoms of man, elf and dwarf. In times of conflict, each paladin, be they high lord or commoner must set aside the lives they know and answer the call of battle against the Light's enemies. Without their personal sacrifices, the Light's enemies shall surely flourish and that, my brothers and sisters is why I have asked you here this evening. Though few in number, Stromgarde has given birth to some of the most stalwart paladins in history and it is time we stood together against the many threats our battered Kingdom yet faces. Tyr had his silver hand and we shall have our crimson fist to smash the Light's enemies and defend the people of the Arathi highlands. Second Gathering - August 22nd, 623 K.C. *Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale was elected to serve as Chapter Master. *Sir Darik Sorinson, Mother Confessor Elyona and Dame Myrienne the Loyal were appointed to the council. Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand